1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor covering panels for use in commercial, industrial or residential environments. More particularly, this invention relates to a floor covering panel having complementary coupling members with an adhesive composition applied to at least one location on at least one coupling member, where the adhesive composition may be pre-applied to the floor covering panel.
2. Background Art
It is generally known in the art to use various laminates, including high pressure laminates and fiberboard core laminates, in flooring applications. Fiberboard core laminates used to manufacture flooring products typically include a plurality of layers, including a fiberboard or organic composite core layer, a decorative layer, and a hard and flat protective wear layer of resin-impregnated melamine material. These layered constructions are typically formed into standard sized panels which are joined together at an installation site to create a floor covering system.
Further, in recent years, there has been a movement away from the use of wall-to-wall carpeting in residential and commercial establishments. Instead, interior decorators have been moving toward using more “traditional” designs, which include hardwood flooring. Such hardwood flooring generally comprises a tongue and groove design.
Some prior art floor covering panels use a tongue and groove coupling joint with a liquid adhesive applied to the coupling joints by the installer just prior to assembly. While a liquid adhesive may enhance the bond between the panels, the installation process can be slow and unreliable because it may be difficult to control the amount of glue dispensed. Furthermore, when the panels are installed, excess glue may squeeze Out of the joint and onto the visible surface or underside of the panels.
To address this problem, some manufacturers have developed coupling profiles in which an interference fit or snap-locking fit is provided and intended to urge the panels together and maintain panel-to-panel connection without the use of adhesives. These designs generally provide an easier installation process. However, they can create problems relating to the integrity of the joint. For example, the mechanical locking mechanisms may wear over time thereby reducing the locking force and resulting in play and visible gaps between the panels. Furthermore, the strength of some such joints may be noticeably less than that of products having adhesive applied within the joints.
In light of the above, a need exists in the industry for a floor covering panel and a floor covering panel system having strong and reliable joints. Additionally, a need exists for a floor covering panel and a floor covering panel system having an adhesive composition within the joint that need not be applied during installation of the floor coving panel system, but rather may be pre-applied in the desired amount, and at the desired locations thereon.